Mike the Knight
Mike the Knight is a Canadian/British children's animated television series created by Alexander Bar and written by Marc Seal. It currently airs on Treehouse TV in Canada, CBeebies & Tiny Pop in the United Kingdom, Discovery Kids in Latin America, ABC Kids in Australia and TV2 in New Zealand. In the United States, it aired on Nick Jr. from March 1, 2012 to November 10, 2017. Premise The series is about Mike whose father, the King, is a knight who is away exploring other lands. Looking up to his father, Mike wants to be a knight too. However, he is still a knight-in-training. With his two dragon friends, Sparkie and Squirt; his sister, witch-in-training Evie; and his horse, Galahad, Mike tries to be the bravest knight of all. Throughout his adventures, he learns from the mistakes he makes—eventually realising, in every episode, how to 'be a knight—and do it right!' Characters * Mike is a knight-in-training who tries to be a brave knight like his father. He is voiced by Jake Beale, later, Trek Buccino in North America and Benjamin Baker in the United Kingdom. ** Galahad is Mike's horse. * Evie is Mike's younger sister. She is a witch-in-training and likes, whenever she can, to join Mike on his missions. Unfortunately, her magic always goes wrong - to disastrous but hilarious effect. She is voiced by Erin Pitt in North America and Jessica Hann in the United Kingdom. ** Mr. Cuddles is Evie's pet frog and best friend. * Sparkie is a loyal and kind, red fire-breathing dragon who is one of Mike's sidekicks. He is voiced by Martin Roach in North America and Colin McFarlane in the United Kingdom. * Squirt is a small, blue water-squirting dragon who is also one of Mike's sidekicks. He is voiced by Andrew Sabiston in North America and Russell Tovey in the United Kingdom. * Queen Martha is Mike and Evie's mother. She is "warm, wise, and caring". Voiced by Alyson Court in North America and Beth Chalmers in the United Kingdom. * The King is Martha's husband and the father of Mike and Evie. Absent in the earlier episodes on adventures, he recurs in multiple episodes in the third season. ** Yip and Yap are corgis that Queen Martha owns. The duo often run into trouble, usually caused by Mike's knightly interests or Evie's magic. * Fernando is the resident bard and his witty ditties begin and end each episode on a humorous note. Voiced by Jake Beale, later, Trek Buccino * Trollee is a troll who is one of Mike's friends. He can be very shy sometimes, depending on the situation. He is voiced by Samantha Reynolds in the UK version and Nissae Isen in the Canadian. ** Mr. Troll is Trollee's father. ** Mrs. Troll is Trollee's mother * Richard and his younger brother Peter are companions. * Robin & Marian are young children who sometimes help out. * The Great Walforfini is an elderly wizard who sometimes teaches Evie. * Mrs. Piecrust is a baker present in the opening who often produces pies and is a damsel that Mike rescues. She is voice by Sarah Carbanoose. * Mr. Blacksmith as his name suggests, is the town blacksmith. A red-haired muscular man who in season 3 has a son who makes him a golden belt buckle for Father's Day. Category:Shows